jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Plane Of A Different Color/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an exterior of the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport during the day, seen from ground level at the middle road to the runway. Jay Jay taxis slowly into view, Herky hovering over him as they stop on the road.) Jay Jay: Hey! I can see them! Here they come! Narrator: Jay Jay and Herky were very excited. Why? (Cut to Tracy and Savannah in flight.) Narrator: Because Savannah and Tracy were returning on a trip to the big city. Now, Savannah flew there all the time, but Tracy, this had been her very first trip. (They swoop o.s. on the end of this; cut to the runway as they touch down one by one.) Narrator: And since neither Jay Jay or Herky had ever been there themselves, they couldn't wait for Tracy to tell them all about their adventure. (Wipe to an overview of the runway.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) How big is the airport in the city, Tracy? Were there lots and lots of planes? (On the latter part of this line, Tracy taxis into view, Jay Jay and Herky following.) Herky: Yeah, and what color-r-r wer-r-re they all? Tracy: Guys, guys, settle down! (Close-up.) I can only answer one question at a time. Jay Jay, the airport was ten times bigger than this one, and not even bigger than that! Jay Jay: Wow! Tracy: I saw about a hundred planes all different colors, but there might've been a thousand more that I didn't see. Jay Jay, Herky: Ooh! Herky: Wow. What about the color-r-rs, Tr-r-racy? What color-r-rs were all those planes? Tracy: Herky, that was the most amazing part of my trip—I've never seen so many colors on so many airplanes in my life! (chuckles) Herky: R-r-really? Tracy: (from o.s.) I saw blue planes— (Back to her.) —and green planes and purple planes and red planes and orange planes...and two tall planes that were yellow and gold, and black and white— (Widen to frame the other two.) —and, and...hey, look! (She raises her head heavenward as she finishes; Jay Jay turns around and looks in her direction.) Jay Jay: A rainbow! (Tracy's perspective: a rainbow is arching itself over the hills in the distance.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Now, I can show you all the colors I saw! Mellow, upbeat bass/flute/xylophone melody with tambourine, fast 4 (E major) Spoken asides are in square brackets, three flute notes accompany each one (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky with the rainbow arching across the top. The trio fly in from the top in a triangular formation and proceed forward as it retreats behind them.) Xylophone out Tracy: Imagine every color in the rainbow [Jay Jay: Blue? Red? Green?] Dancing like a flock of birds that play [Jay Jay: Oh, boy!] Imagine that the birds are really planes, though [Herky: Sounds neat.] Flying, landing, taking off all day [Herky: Gee.] Chimes sneak in during flute notes Tracy: Imagine every single one is different Different size and shapes, and flying different ways [Herky: Like me?] I hardly can believe everything my eyes have seen Even now it almost puts me in a daze Light percussion in, flute/chimes become slightly more energetic (They pass under the rainbow from earlier.) Jay Jay: Sounds like flying through a rainbow full of friends [Tracy: That's right.] Or zooming through a brightly painted sky [Tracy: Exactly!] Herky: Wer-r-re they painted up in all the latest tr-r-rends? [Tracy: Yeah!] Tracy: They looked so cool, I felt a little shy Backing strings in; xylophone sneaks in during Herky's lines Jay Jay: Did anybody make a sonic boom? [Tracy: Once or twice.] (He wobbles briefly; Herky does a barrel roll in turn.) Herky: Was ther-r-re anybody spinning while they zoom? [Tracy: Not like you!] Jay Jay: Just see some jumbo fairy Yours are giant, jumpinary, yours— (A close-up of Herky reveals Jay Jay has hovered so close to Tracy, he nearly touches her wing.) Herky: Not so close, let's give the gir-r-rl some r-r-room Drums/full percussion in, flute/chimes become fully energetic (Jay Jay hovers away slightly; the rainbow from earlier goes past for the third time.) Tracy: It's like flying through a rainbow full of friends An experience I highly recommend Stoptime (Head-on view of the trio; the rainbow arching behind them as it retreats in the distance.) All: So many ways to fly So many colors in the sky Normal rhythm resumes It's a treat to see how beautifully they blend Song ends (They fly upward o.s.; dissolve to inside the main hangar. Tracy taxis up to the work bench, and Brenda joins her.) Tracy: Brenda! Brenda! Brenda: Oh, hi, Tracy! Welcome home! So, how was your trip to the big city? Tracy: Oh, it was great! Um...but...uh... (Close-up of Brenda.) Brenda: But...what? What's wrong? Tracy: (from o.s.) Well, Brenda... (Cut to her.) I saw so many different planes in so many different colors, and I started wondering: maybe I'' should be a different color. '''Brenda:' (a bit suspicious) Hmm. A different color? Tracy: (from o.s.) Yeah. (widen to frame her.) Instead of purple, maybe I should be a more exciting color. Maybe everyone will think I'm more special if I was a more special color. Brenda: Gee, I've always thought purple is a great color. In fact, it's my favorite. But no one color is better than another. Just different. Listen, if you're that unhappy with it, then...I suppose we could try something new. Tracy: (gasps) Could we, Brenda? Brenda: It just so happens that while you were away, I bought a brand new, super-duper, handy-dandy plane painting machine. It's right over here, I'll go get it. (She slips away; for a moment we hear the sound of items being messed around with o.s., then she returns holding a gadget that looks very much like a fire extinguisher.) Brenda: Aha, here it is: My super-duper, handy-dandy plane painting machine. Tracy: Oh, yeah! I can't wait to be an exciting new color! Brenda: Okay, Tracy. Here we go! (She walks toward her visitor; cut to outside the hangar. We hear the sound of spraying from inside as dusts of spray paint waft out the entrance as Tracy giggles.) Brenda: (from inside) What's so funny? (More giggling.) Tracy: (from inside) The paint! When you're spraying it on me, it tickles! (More giggling and spraying.) Brenda: (from inside) There, I'm done! (Cut back inside; the jet plane is now repainted a bright tangerine with lighter lower halves. The only features not changed are her side stripes and jets, only one of each visible due to the camera angle.) Tracy: Well, what do you think, Brenda? (She sets the machine down.) Do I look more exciting? Brenda: Hmm...you look...just as much fun as before. Hey, why don't you go out and see what everybody else thinks of your new color? (Head-on view of Tracy; this picks out her other jet and radio, the only other two features not color changed.) Tracy: (gasps) That's a great idea! I bet they'll think I'm more exciting. (giggles) See ya later, Brenda! And thanks! (She backs up and turns toward the exit, and Brenda waves. This movement shows the yellow stripe on her other side has also not been changed. From here, dissolve to the sky. Jay Jay and Herky lower themselves into view, upside down and laughing pretty hard; they flip themselves back around as they come forward.) Tracy: (from o.s., valley girl like) Hey, everybody! (She flies up to them.) What's going on? Jay Jay: Hey, Tracy. We're just playin'. Herky: Yeah! Ya wanna join us? Tracy: Sure. Uh...guys, notice anything...different today? Jay Jay: (stilted manner) Like what? Tracy: Like something that's...new, and exciting? Herky: (shaking head, also stilted) Uh...no. Tracy: (scoffs; sharply) How do you like my new, exciting color?! Herky: Oh...yeah. I-it's r-r-really nice. Jay Jay: Very nice. (normal tone) Hey, Tracy, Herky! I'll race ya to Farmer Sprout's barn down there! (He dives out of view.) Herky: Wait for-r-r me, Jay Jay! (He follows.) Tracy: Hey! B-but...I mean...aren't I more exciting to be with?! Uh...guys! Oh... (The tangerine plane stares on, deadpan that neither of the other two took any notice at this color change.) Narrator: Now the fact is, to Jay Jay and Herky, it didn't matter what color Tracy was. They thought she was fun to be with, no matter what. But Tracy didn't realize that. (She dives o.s.; dissolve to the main hangar. We hear spraying as paint clouds waft out; Tracy has requested Brenda to do a second color change.) Narrator: So once again, Tracy had herself painted a new color. (The spraying stops; Tracy exits as the view cuts to a close-up of her. She has been repainted a brilliant ice blue, her side stripes, jets and radio being the only features not changed as her previous paint job. She turns side to side, then spins herself in a full circle as she admires herself.) Tracy: Boy, I can't wait to show it to everybody. This time, I know they'll think I'm special! (Beaming confidently, the light blue jet plane taxis off; pull back a little as she immediately reenters slowly. Savannah comes up to her.) Savannah: Well, hi there, Tracy honey. Tracy: Huh? Oh, uh... (On the end of this, cut to a close-up of her; clearly she is saddened and left out. This is obviously some time after a second attempt to be special, which has failed; the tone of her voice says it all.) Tracy: Hi, Savannah. Savannah: Brenda told me you changed colors. (Cut to Tracy; she continues o.s.) Why the long face, sugar? You look really pretty. Tracy: Thanks. But nobody seemed excited about my new color. I think I wanna get a new one. Savannah: (smacks lip) Oh, that's not a good idea, darling. Brenda told me the painting machine's been used so much today, that it's overheating. (Back to Tracy; she continues o.s.) You'd better give it a rest. Tracy: Oh, but... (stammers) But... Savannah: (from o.s.) Listen, honey. (Back to her.) I've gotta go meet Brenda in town. But cheer up, you looked great before you changed colors. (Cut to Tracy, who smiles uncertainly; she continues o.s.) And you look great in your new one, too. (Back to her on the start of the next.) Y'all don't need to get yourself painted again, okay? Tracy: (smacks lip) Well...okay. Savannah: Alright, then. I'll see ya later! (The motherly jet taxis off; leaving Tracy to whistle to herself innocently as she rolls forward a little. She eyes the inside of the hangar as she stops—clearly she is about to disobey Savannah's warning.) Tracy: Hmm...I'll bet that plane painting machine could do one more job. And this time, I'll make myself look so incredible that everyone will have to get excited. (And in she goes. Dissolve to an overview of the hangar; spraying rings out from inside as paint clouds trail slowly out the entrance for the third time this episode.) Tracy: (from inside, gasps) Whoa! (The spraying stops, and Tracy comes out; close-up of her, her livelry now multicolored in sections all over. Some paint drips on her face, and the rings of her jets are now a darker hue. Only her side stripes and radio have not been changed unlike earlier. Clearly she is not satisfied with this new paint job unlike the other two.) Tracy: Oh no, look what I've done! (She turns around.) Savannah: (from o.s.; smacks lip) Oh, I almost forget to gas up before I head into town to meet Brenda. (She passes by on the second half of this, only to gasp at the notice of something strange that she zips right up to the gaudy multicolored jet plane.) Savannah: Tracy! Oh sugar, don't tell me you used the plane painting machine again! Tracy: Savannah, I used the plane painting machine again. Savannah: (smacks lip) Oh...sugar! Tracy: I'm so sorry. You and Brenda were right, now I broke it. And look what's happened. (Close-up of Savannah; she continues o.s.) Can you help me? Savannah: (sighs) Oh my. Well, uh...I'll have to go get Brenda to fix that machine, but since she's still in town, that could take the rest of the day. (She taxis off.) Tracy: But what will I do until then?! Oh, this is the worse paint job ever—nobody's gonna think I'm special, now! (sighs sadly) Oh, this is terrible! (pauses; groans sadly) I have to stay away from everybody—I don't want anyone to see me. I know, I'll take off and fly around for the rest of the day—nobody will see me then. (The gaudy colored jet plane taxis slowly off, and the view irises in to a head-on shot of her flying alone through the air later that day.) Narrator: So, Tracy tried to be alone in the sky. The problem was, the sky was pretty busy that day. (Her plan to not let anyone see her is instantly flawed as Snuffy flies over to her, for some reason not sounding disgusted by her bad paint job, as will the other following planes as they come up to her.) Snuffy: Hiya, Tracy. What's new? (flies off) Tracy: Mmm...not much. (Herky hovers by.) Herky: Hey ther-r-re, Tr-r-racy! What's cookin'? Tracy: Hmph. Hey, Herky. (Oscar buzzes past.) Oscar: Well, hi there, little girl! My, you look nice today! Tracy: Mmm...thanks, Oscar. Well, so much for hiding out. (pauses, realizing something) Gee, I just realized. Nobody said anything about my ugly coat of paint. (Now Jay Jay swoops over to her, sounding as normal as the other planes.) Jay Jay: There you are, Tracy! I've been lookin' all over for ya. Where've ya been? Tracy: (sighs sadly) Oh, Jay Jay, I've been hiding. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Jay Jay: Like what? Tracy: Don't you notice the icky color that I am now? Jay Jay: Mmm...i-it's...not so nice as the ones before, but...so what? Tracy: You mean, you don't care about it? Jay Jay: Course not. Tracy: Why not? Jay Jay: Well, um...I guess it's...because no matter what color you are on the outside, all that matters is you're my friend, Tracy. That's all I care about. And...I think that's all anybody else cares about, too. Tracy: (gasps) Really? You know, Jay Jay, I never thought of it that way. Jay Jay: Well, you should. Because we all think you're the greatest. Tracy: Oh gee, thanks, Jay Jay. (The two jet planes swoop out of view together, and the scene dissolve to the still gaudy looking Tracy inside the main hangar. Brenda comes over to her, holding the plane painting machine.) Brenda: Okay, Tracy. The plane painting machine is fixed. Now what color would you like to be? Tracy: The best color of them all! (Cut to outside; Jay Jay and Herky stare on as we hear spraying from inside, only this time no paint clouds waft out.) Herky: Gee, I wonder-r-r what new color-r-r Tr-r-racy's gonna be this time. Maybe it's gonna be or-r-range, or gr-r-reen with blue str-r-ripes, or... (Before he could finish, the spraying stops and Tracy comes out of the hangar, now back to her original pinkish-purple livery.) Tracy: Ta-da!! Jay Jay, Herky: Purple! (overlapping) Yay!/Yahoo! Tracy: Guys, I guess I've learned my lesson. When it comes to my friends liking me, my color doesn't matter. And from now on, I'm never gonna worry about my color again. (now peppy) Hey, wanna go chase a rainbow? (Next two lines overlap.) Jay Jay: Yeah, let's go! Herky: Yeah, count me in! (She leads her two friends out of the scene, and the view fades to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts